Soaked Dreams
by i.am.not.on.fire
Summary: Percy gets an extraordinarily realistic dream, but he certainly isn't complaining. Slash, Apollo/Percy.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, or other intellectual property in this story, and profit in no way from it. This story is not associated with any of Rick Riordan's works. All characters in this story are 18+, as this story is set in an alternate universe. This story contains explicit homosexual pornography. Close this window if you are not of legal age or it is not legal to view such materials in your area._  
>Warnings: <em>Very<em> mild dubious consent.  
>Sorry, had to get that out of the way, I'm a little paranoid when it comes to legality.<p>

Read an enjoy! Please leave constructive criticism, I love feedback :)  
>If you find any errors, please PM me so I can correct them.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy pulled the covers up around his shoulders, settling in and finally starting to relax. Percy had always been able to fall asleep quickly, and soon could feel himself starting to drift off. His mind started to wander, and Percy found himself on a comfortably soft chair on the beach on his side, wearing nothing but exactly what he had worn to bed, a pair of cyan boxers, but seeing no one in the distance, was not overly concerned; he simply enjoyed the incredibly relaxing feeling of the sun on his skin. Percy made no effort to move, he still felt tired, along with that paralyzation sleep gives you. Suddenly, Percy felt a hand brush his butt, before it settled firmly on one cheek, only to be joined by another. Percy didn't make any move to identify the new visitor, he instantly knew it was either Apollo or Luke, both of which were regular visitors to his sleeping (and waking) fantasies, along with the rare but enjoyable Zeus. Percy shuddered, this dream was different. It just felt so realistic, Percy swore he could feel every detail of the hands gently squeezing and rubbing his cheeks through the soft cotton of his boxers, and it felt good. Percy immediately ruled out Zeus, dreams with him were rough and usually involved a little pain, but the source of these mystery hands was certainly being gentle, leaving the possibility of either Apollo or Luke, with the more likely being Apollo.<p>

Percy let out a small moan as the hands slipped underneath the elastic of the underwear, and he once again marveled at the realism of the equally smooth and occasional rough patch on the skin of the hands that were currently massaging him gently, and Percy started to feel a pleasant warmth build in his groin. The hands continued their exploration, and Percy whined when a finger wandered between his cheeks, before slowly making it's way to his sensitive bud. The finger gently ran over the entrance, and Percy's eyes shot open, and he was once again in Cabin 3. Percy rolled out of bed onto the floor standing up and drawing Riptide, panting, before he realized his mistake as he stared at an empty, disheveled bed.

Percy rolled his eyes, mostly at himself, as he realized how stupid he must have looked. He was standing in his own cabin in nothing but his underwear, with an obvious semi and sword drawn at his own bed. And why? Because he had been having a wet dream. Percy mentally thanked the gods that he didn't have any roommates before stowing Riptide and and crawling back into bed and mentally chastising himself. How stupid could he be? He had been having an incredibly realistic wet dream in which someone with considerable skill had been about to finger him, why would he want to wake up?

Percy fell asleep again, this time discovering himself on a cushioned chair on the deck of a boat, once again lying on his side wearing nothing but his underwear. The sea was calm and beautiful, Percy eagerly awaited the return of the mystery man. He was rewarded moments later when he felt the hands once again, this time slipping directly into his underwear before gently easing the fabric down so it was around his knees. The hands came back, and Percy groaned as one hand spread his cheeks while a new slick finger rubbed against his sensitive entrance, gently increasing it's pressure before it slipped inside. Percy groaned as it slid in, and Percy was suddenly aware of his painfully hard member. Percy tried to move his hand to stroke it, but he discovered he was paralyzed, probably due to some weird side affect of the incredibly realistic dream, but he decided it was okay since he was getting the fingering of his life. Percy moaned wantonly as another finger gently entered, joining the first, pulling in and out a few times before bending, searching for something Percy desperately wished he would find. A few seconds later, the fingers brushed against it, and Percy felt delicious sparks shoot up his spine, before the fingers pressed on the same spot harder, and Percy moaned louder then he would have liked, when suddenly, the boat and world around him shifted, and Percy found himself looking at the other side of Cabin 3.

Percy panicked, flailing and flipping over and sitting up, quickly discovering that there, obviously, was no intruder on the other side of the bed. Percy tentatively searched with his hands, finding nothing but empty space. Percy sighed. He could have sworn he felt the fingers pull out, and that wasn't even considering that it had all felt so real. Percy threw the covers off, hot and sweaty from arousal, and discovered that his boxers were pulled down around his legs, just like they had been in the dream. Percy considered this for a moment, deciding that he must have just wriggled out of them in his sleep, after all, it wasn't the first time it had happened. Percy then paid some attention to his still throbbing dick, wrapping a hand around his erection and sighing as he stroked himself and calmed down. Percy had an urge to finger himself, but a quick glance at the clock, which read 12:00, and he decided against it. It would probably take him ages to fall asleep afterwards, and he still had to wake up early in the morning. Percy pulled up his boxers, but he was still hard, and it quickly proved uncomfortable with the head of his dick rubbing against the rough elastic of his underwear. Percy got up, checking to make sure the front door of his cabin was locked before he discarded his boxers in the middle of the floor and climbed back into bed nude.

Percy took quite a bit longer to fall asleep this time, but discovered himself face down on a bed, and after noticing this time he could move, he raised his head and glanced around, finding the bed to be in the center of a blank, white room. A voice whispered barely audibly into Percy's ear, "Shh, just relax, and keep your eyes closed." and a hand pushed his head gently back onto the pillow. Percy did as he was told, resisting the urge to look as he felt the hands revisit his butt, so he instead raised himself onto his knees, providing better access. He felt two fingers slide inside, fairly easily this time, plunging in and out a few times before bending inside of him and locating his prostate. Percy pushed backwards onto the fingers, groaning as stars spread across his vision. The fingers massaged Percy's prostate gently, and Percy erupted in a chorus of moans as the fingers continuously rubbed over the spot, his dick getting so hard it hurt. The hand slowly increased it's pressure and rhythm until it was constantly rubbing against Percy's prostate with quite a bit of force, and Percy found himself unable to say anything but, "Ohh fuck, hnnnnng," and a few seconds later, he felt his muscles tense and the world whited out, pleasure wracking through his body in an orgasm that seemed to go on forever.

After at least a few minutes of lying on the bed panting, Percy awoke back in Cabin 3, in a sticky puddle of his own cum. Percy peeled himself off the bed, equally amazed and disgusted by the huge quantity of jizz that covered his chest, abs, and the bed sheets. Percy had always made a lot more cum then the average guy, but this had to be a new record. Percy ripped the sheets off the bed and tossed them into the wash basket, before taking them out and tossing them in the trash instead. He then ran a hand through the stick liquid on his torso, quickly establishing that this mess was much too big for a towel. Percy stepped into the shower in the back of his cabin, once again thankful to be a son of Poseidon as the hot water poured out of the shower and rinsed off his own seed. Percy thought about the dream, the incredible realism, and exactly who it had been that had been pleasuring him. Judging by his past fantasies, it was either Luke or Apollo, but really it could have been anyone. It had felt so incredibly good, Percy guessed it to be the best orgasm of his life, so far, it was crazy that it had come from a dream.

Percy felt a stirring in his groin, and sighed as he discovered his dick was already hard again, bobbing under the water of the shower. "Gods, stupid freaking teenage hormones," he said to himself, grasping his cock in his familiar right hand and stroking himself. It was only a few minutes before Percy's own fingers wandered to his hole, and his mind filled with images of Apollo and Luke.

When Percy had finally brought himself to completion, then washed himself off again, he magically dried himself off in an instant and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers before jumping into one of the cabin's spare beds and dozing off, this time, thankfully, dreamless.

* * *

><p>So, did you enjoy it? Hate it? Please review and let me know, I'd love some feedback!<br>Two more chapters are on the way! :)


End file.
